This invention relates to portable lighting devices, specifically to a portable task lighting device which comprises a wheeled base having two elongated front legs that are each set into a singular unchanging position during use and two rotatable back legs that can be independently moved toward or away from one another prior to being set into a variety of fixed positions for use. The lighting device also has an upwardly telescoping mast centrally connected to the wheeled base which locks the front legs into their fixed usable positions, a pivot block connected to the top of the mast which comprises a plurality of positive locking positions, a boom arm connected to the pivot block, and an elongated fluorescent light assembly pivotally connected to the free end of the boom arm for a full 360.degree. of rotation. The combination of its telescoping mast which preferably extends between approximately thirty-two and ninety inches, its pivoting boom arm, and its rotatable light assembly allows the present invention to be placed into a nearly infinite number of configurations. It is contemplated during use for the elongated light assembly to always be positioned over the front legs for maximum stability, particularly when the telescoping mast is fully extended, and for the mast to have an asymmetrical or other cross-sectional configuration so that weight of the elongated light assembly and boom arm will not cause an unexpected rotation of any one of the extended telescoping members relative to the remainder of the telescoping mast structure. Thus the task lighting device of the present invention is stable, versatile, and adjustable into a nearly infinite number of usable positions to cast a broad, glare-free, and cool flood of light upon a targeted work surface. The present invention is also configured to be quickly and easily collapsed into a compact configuration for transport or storage by the removal of one quick-release pin from the pivot block and the loosening of several quick-release clamping devices that fix the telescoping mast members and rear legs in place during use. Applications may include, but are not limited to, indoor use for a wide variety of light-sensitive work projects that for proper completion require a direct source of shadow-free lighting.